Der Schlüssel
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Eigentlich sollte die Reise  mal wieder  ein Spaß werden, aber eine skurrile Begegnung lässt aus dem Spaß Drama werden und im Angesicht einer drohenden Regeneration, werden ein paar Dinge zwischen Jack und dem Doctor geklärt.


**Serie:** Doctor Who und Torchwood  
**Staffel:** unwichtig  
**Hauptpersonen:** Ten, Jack  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Drama und... ?

# # # #

**Der Schlüssel**

„Du hast leicht reden, Doctor! Und was passiert, wenn ich jetzt loslasse?" Captain Jack Harkness' Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. Zum einen weil er kaum Kraft hatte zu sprechen und trotzdem schrie, zum anderen weil er in Panik war.  
Er lag über den Rand eines blaugrauen Felsens gebeugt und hielt mit aller Kraft die er besaß an seinem ausgestreckten Arm den Timelord, der von einer fliehenden Quagaguere in den Abgrund gerissen worden war.  
Jack hatte einen eigentlich unmöglichen Sprung geschafft und den Doctor im Fallen gepackt und gehalten.  
Er musste sich selbst mit einem Arm am Rand abstützen, sonst würde auch er abrutschen und so hatte er nur einen Arm zur Verfügung, mit dem er den Doctor halten konnte, der keine Kraft mehr besaß, sich selbst nach oben zu ziehen – zumal sein Arm von dem heftigen Ruck und dem seltsamen Winkel in dem sein Abfangen erfolgt war, ausgerenkt zu sein schien. Jack musste zu Atem und zu Kraft kommen, um den Timelord hochziehen zu können, aber er wusste nicht, ob er ihn so lange halten können würde.  
„Du weißt, was dann passiert Jack. Ich werde fallen und du sammelst mich unten auf." Er sah Jack beschwörend an „Mehr geschieht nicht, Jack." Sein Blick strafte seine Worte Lügen. Er wollte nicht fallen. Der Abgrund war mindestens sechzig Meter tief... er würde das nicht überleben. Er wollte nicht sterben. Er wollte nicht regenerieren. Er wollte bleiben wer er war.

Sie hatten gemeinsam die Quagaguere gejagt, die den Screwdriver des Doctors gestohlen hatte und damit davongeflogen war.  
Jack hatte lauthals gelacht, als das Wesen, das auf der Erde wohl als mittelgroßer Drache gegolten hätte, vor einer guten Stunde dem Doctor sein liebstes Technik-Gismo einfach aus der Hand gehackt und mitgenommen hatte.  
„Tja, Doctor – die Quagaguere bauen in ihre Nester alles ein, was blitzt oder – wie in deinem Fall – blinkt oder Geräusche macht. Den Screwdriver wirst du wohl nicht wiedersehen, der ist jetzt Nistmaterial."  
Erst als er das wirklich entsetzte Gesicht des Timelords gesehen hatte, ahnte er, dass es sich bei dem Screwdriver für den Doctor um mehr handelte, als nur ein Werkzeug. Und sie hatten sich auf die Suche nach dem Nest gemacht.  
Es hatte beinahe eine Stunde gedauert, bis sie es auf dem Gipfel des fast senkrecht aufsteigenden Felsens gefunden hatten. Es schien so einfach zu sein, unter den bereits ausgeschlüpften Drachenbabies den Screwdriver aus dem Geäst hervorzuziehen, einzustecken und zu gehen, da das Muttertier gerade nicht anwesend war. Aber kaum hatten sie das Werkzeug in den Händen gehabt, war sie aufgetaucht und hatte sie gejagt.  
Der Doctor und Jack hatten gelacht, als sie unter den immer wieder zuschnappenden Fängen des Tieres ausweichend auf den Weg zugerannt waren, der sie wieder nach unten und dort zur TARDIS bringen würde – bis die Quagaguere den Doctor gepackt und mit sich gerissen hatte.

Jack konnte nur vermuten, dass der Doctor nicht nur am Arm verletzt war, sondern auch an anderen Stellen, denn der Felsen über den er hing hatte etliche, teilweise übel spitze Kanten die aus der ansonsten flachen Wand herausstanden. Eigentlich waren gerade diese nun eine gute Möglichkeit für den Doctor, an der Wand Halt zu fassen, aber er bekam eindeutig schlecht Luft, was Jack vermuten ließ, dass der Timelord mit seinem Brustkorb auf einige dieser vorstehenden Steine aufgeschlagen war, als Jack ihn gehalten hatte. Anders war nicht zu erklären, dass der Doctor offensichtlich nicht die Kraft besaß, sich mit Jacks Hilfe hochzuziehen. Aber für den Moment hielt er noch Jacks Handgelenk umfasst, so wie Jack seines wie ein Schraubstock umschlang.

„Falls du mich nicht findest, oder es doch nicht so läuft, wie es soll ...", sagte der Doctor plötzlich und zog mit der freien Hand einen Schlüssel aus der Manteltasche, wobei er sich so sehr in Bewegung setzte, dass er Jack dabei beinahe entglitt. „brauchst du den hier, um hier weg zu kommen." Er hob den Schlüssel hoch und wollte ihn offensichtlich unter das Armband von Jacks Zeitmanipulator stecken, aber es gelang ihm nicht sofort, den Arm so weit zu heben und noch bevor es ihm gelingen konnte, warnte Jack ihn eindringlich: „Denk nicht einmal daran, das da jetzt reinzustecken! Steck das Ding wieder ein."  
Der Doctor zögerte und mit Entsetzen stellte Jack fest, dass dem Timelord die Sinne schwanden. Noch war er bei Bewusstsein, aber die Verletzungen schienen schlimmer zu sein, als Jack angenommen hatte.  
Es gelang dem Timelord noch gerade eben, den Schlüssel tatsächlich zurück in seine Tasche gleiten zu lassen, bevor sein Griff um Jacks Handgelenk einfach locker wurde, ihm die Augen zufielen und er bewusstlos wurde.  
„DOCTOR!" Jack schrie den Namen heraus, pfiff darauf, wie gut er sich halten konnte, legte sich ganz auf den Boden an die Kante und fasste auch mit der zweiten Hand zu.  
Für einen kurzen, schrecklichen Moment sah es so aus, als würden sie nun gemeinsam abstürzen, aber dann fing Jack sich und fand sogar eine Stellung, in der er vorsichtig beginnen konnte, den Bewusstlosen nach oben zu ziehen.  
„Verdammt noch mal, Doctor", keuchte Jack, während er Millimeter für Millimeter an Grund gewann. „Du bist so ein dürres Gerippe, wie kannst du dann so schwer sein?" Jack sprach laut, als sei der Doctor wach und könne ihn hören.  
Wie konnte eine Situation innerhalb so kurzer Zeit so heftig umschlagen? Gerade hatten sie noch zusammen gelacht und gealbert und nun das hier ... Wie schwer war der Timelord tatsächlich verletzt? Konnte er regenerieren wenn er nicht bei Bewusstsein war? Jack wusste es nicht. Er hatte nur ein einziges mal eine Regeneration gesehen, die dann aber letztendlich gar nicht ausgeführt worden war – und dabei war der Doctor wach gewesen und hatte auf seinen eigenen Beinen gestanden ...  
„Unfug!", sagte er wieder laut. „Du hast dir nur ein paar Rippen geprellt. Hey, so heftig bist du gar nicht aufgeschlagen. Ein ganz schönes Weichei bist du, Doctor, dass dich das schon ausknockt."  
Jack gewann weitere Zentimeter – Stück für Stück – und mit einem erlösten Schrei zog Jack den Doctor genau das Stück weiter nach oben auf das Plateau, das sicherstellte, dass er nicht wieder abrutschen würde. Er holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, bevor er den Timelord dann ganz auf den Felsen herauf und in seinen Schoß zog.  
Schwer nach Atem ringend stützte er sich kurz nach hinten ab und hob sein Gesicht zum Himmel. „Mach sowas nie wieder, Doctor." Sagte er mit leicht bebender Stimme, als das richtige Entsetzen einsetzte über das, was beinahe geschehen war.  
Er beugte sich wieder vor und versuchte, sich ein ungefähres Bild von den Verletzungen des Timelords zu machen. Aber hier oben, in der Gefahr, dass das Drachenweibchen jederzeit erneut angreifen würde, war es nicht vernünftig möglich und so beschloss er, den Doctor zurück zur TARDIS zu bringen.  
Er sah zu dem Weg hin, der sie nach unten bringen würde und gab ein völlig entnervtes Geräusch von sich. Es würde nur die Möglichkeit geben, den Doctor zu tragen, und das wäre ein verflucht hartes Stück Arbeit, denn es ging relativ steil bergab und die TARDIS stand nicht gerade um die Ecke. Es mochte ja sein, dass der Doctor sehr schmal gebaut war, aber er war gleichzeitig sehr groß und dadurch wirklich nicht leicht.  
„Was soll's..." versuchte Jack sich selbst zu motivieren, doch gerade als er sich vorsichtig unter dem Doctor hervorschieben und aufstehen wollte, regte dieser sich.  
„In meinen Kühlschrank kommt ‚das' nicht, Rose", murmelte er.  
„Was?" Jack lachte erleichtert. „Deine Träume möchte ich haben, Doctor", setzte er leise hinterher und streichelte dem Timelord ein paar seiner unbezähmbaren Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
Wenn er noch einen Moment warten würde, würde der Doctor vielleicht ganz wach werden und er konnte selber gehen. Es war es wert, dafür zumindest noch ein paar Minuten zu warten, anstatt zu riskieren, dass er, wenn er ihn tragen würde, mit seiner kostbaren Fracht stürzen und ihn weiter verletzen würde.  
„Doctor ..." er streichelte dem Timelord mit einigen Fingerspitzen zärtlich über die Wange „Hey, Doctor. Bist du wach?"  
Der Timelord runzelte die Stirn und verzog den Mund ein wenig, was Jack ein weiteres Lächeln entlockte. Zu sehen, wie die unverwechselbare Mimik des Doctors wieder in Gang kam war für ihn ein Zeichen, dass er das alles hier überstehen würde.  
„Oh Himmel – ich dachte wirklich, ich würde deiner nächsten Inkarnation begegnen." Erleichtert beugte er sich vor und küsste den langsam wieder Erwachenden auf die Stirn.  
„Eh!" gab der Doctor ungehalten, noch immer nur halb bei Bewusstsein, leise von sich und wedelte mit einer Hand über seinem Gesicht, als wolle er das Gefühl auf seiner Stirn vertreiben – ein Anblick, der Jack ein weiteres Lachen entlockte.  
„Drachenmama hat sich noch nicht wieder gezeigt. Wenn du jetzt die Freundlichkeit besäßest, ganz aufzuwachen, könnten wir uns auf den Weg machen, damit wir ihr speziell hier oben auch nicht mehr begegnen. Was sagst du dazu?" Jack war sich keineswegs sicher, dass der Doctor ihn bereits verstand, aber es tat gut, es wenigstens so zu tun als ob.  
„Jap – ich bin ganz deiner Meinung." Flüsterte der Doctor unerwarteterweise und schlug endlich die Augen auf.

Sich in Jacks Schoß wiederzufinden, missfiel dem Doctor keineswegs und er machte keine Anstalten, sich sofort zu erheben. Letzteres lag allerdings vor allem daran, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein Oberkörper bestünde nur noch aus nicht mehr miteinander verbundenen Einzelteilen und die Schulter des Arms an dem Jack ihn gehalten hatte, war ein einziges Desaster. Es war absolut erstaunlich, dass der Zeitagent ihn nicht nur in seinem Sturz hatte abfangen, sondern auch halten können. Das Atmen fiel ihm erschreckend schwer und der Schmerz, der ihn bei jedem Atemzug durchrollte, vernebelte ihm die Sinne auch jetzt, da er eigentlich wieder voll da war.  
Der ängstliche und zugleich erleichterte Blick des Freundes berührte den Timelord auf unerwartete Weise. Er hatte Jack so viel Ablehnung zukommen lassen, dass er nicht verstehen konnte, dass der Zeitagent noch immer seine Nähe suchte und jede Gelegenheit beim Schopf fasste, mit ihm zu reisen. Wenn er ehrlich war, musste der Doctor sich allerdings eingestehen, dass aus dem anfänglichen Unwohlsein in Jacks Nähe eine immer stärkere Affinitität geworden war, die seine Gefühle für Jack inzwischen sogar über das Maß von Freundschaft hinaus verstärkt hatte. Obwohl er wusste, dass Jack den Wandel von seiner vorherigen Inkarnation in sein heutiges Dasein erstaunlich problemlos verarbeitet hatte, war gerade eben an der Klippe einer seiner intensivsten Gedanken gewesen, wie Jack darauf reagieren würde, wenn er regenerieren müsste.  
Er unterbrach sich selbst in seinen Gedanken, die ohnehin wieder nur in irgendwelche seltsamen Kreise führen würden und versuchte, sich aufzurichten.  
„Oh wow!" gab er einen kaum unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei von sich, als ihm klar wurde, dass es wirklich richtig gemein weh tun würde, wenn er nun mit Jack zur TARDIS zurückkehrte. Aber es nützte ja nichts zu jammern und so richtete er sich weiter auf. Jack umfasste ihn und seine Arme waren sofort eine große Erleichterung, so dass der Doctor sich dankbar an dem Zeitagenten festhielt, während dieser ihm dabei half, sich ganz zu erheben.

Trotz der Sichtbarkeit der Schmerzen des Doctors, war Jack mehr als erleichtert, als dieser wieder auf seinen Füßen stand.  
„Soll ich versuchen, die TARDIS herzuholen? Gib mir den Schlüssel und ich kriege das schon irgendwie hin.", bot er an.  
„Naaa!" verneinte der Doctor mit einem Gesicht, als Habe Jack ihm angeboten, das Schiff im nächsten Wurmloch zu versenken.  
„Hey!" schimpfte Jack etwas beleidigt „Gerade eben wolltest du mir den Schlüssel noch geben und jetzt bin ich plötzlich nicht mehr in der Lage damit etwas zu tun?"  
Von dem was der Doctor als Antwort vor sich hin murmelte, verstand Jack kein Wort, aber er ließ es gut sein, stützte den Timelord stattdessen und gemeinsam gingen sie langsamen Schrittes zurück ins Tal.

Sie hatten noch einen weiteren Tag auf dem Planeten verbracht, bis der Doctor in der TARDIS so weit wieder hergestellt war, dass er die Konsole bedienen konnte, aber er tat es sehr langsam und bedächtig.  
Jack konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn das Bild des „vorsichtigen" Doctors berührte. Er kannte ihn nur, wie er um die Konsole herumwirbelte oder sich in seinen weichen Bewegungen von einer Ecke in die nächste bewegte. Still wurde er nur selten und wenn, dann war es nur ein sehr kurzer Zustand.  
Jetzt aber war jede seiner Bewegungen wohl überlegt und wenn er sich zu schnell bewegte, sah Jack, wie er leicht zusammenzuckte. Mehr als einmal hatte der Timelord dabei kleinere Verwünschungen ausgestoßen. Aber Jacks kurze Versuche, ihm zu helfen hatte der Doctor rigoros abgelehnt, außer wenn es darum ging, die Konsole zu bedienen.

„Warum wolltest du mir den Schlüssel für die TARDIS geben, Doctor? Ich habe durchaus verstanden, dass es nicht nur darum ging, dass ich das Schiff betreten kann ... du wolltest mir die TARDIS ... geben ...", sagte er in eine der stillen Minuten hinein. Er ließ den Satz einen Moment im Raum stehen und als der Doctor darauf nicht antwortete und Jacks Aussage damit quasi bestätigte, setzte Jack sehr leise hinterher: „Warum?"  
Auch darauf reagierte der Doctor nicht. Jack kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er den Captain sehr wohl gehört hatte, dass er nur nicht antworten wollte.  
„Doctor ...", hakte Jack nach.  
Der Angesprochene seufzte unwillig und betrachtete weiterhin konzentriert die Konsole, während er einzelne Regler verstellte und Kugeln drehte.  
„Weil ich nicht wusste, wie es ausgeht.", antwortete er kryptisch.  
Jack ahnte, was der Doctor meinte, war sich aber nicht sicher. Und so fragte er weiter, obwohl er wusste, dass der Timelord nicht mit ihm darüber reden wollte.  
„Wie was ausgeht. Wußtest du nicht, ob du sterben würdest? Dann hättest du regeneriert und alles wäre ok gewesen. Ich hätte dich gesucht und gefunden, du hättest anders ausgesehen und wir wären weitergeflogen."  
„Wenn die Regeneration ohne Komplikationen abgelaufen wäre – ja – dann hätten wir das wohl so gemacht." Er wandte sich mit einem Ruck zu Jack um und obwohl es für seine Verletzungen zu schnell gewesen war und er einen leisen Zischlaut von sich gab, funkelte er den Captain doch auch geradezu wütend an, weil dieser ihn zwang, weiterzusprechen.  
„Aber dafür gab es keine Garantie, Jack. Meine letzte Regeneration ist schon nicht fehlerfrei verlaufen, obwohl die Vorzeichen dafür gut gewesen sind. Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass die nächste funktionieren wird. Ich weiß zum einen nicht, wer ich dann sein werde und ich weiß zum anderen nicht, ob ich dann geistig überhaupt noch in der Lage bin, zu sein, wer ich jetzt bin. Eine Regeneration ist nicht so, als ob man einfach einen Lichtschalter wieder einschaltet."  
„... oder wenn es doch so ist", ergänzte Jack, der nun verstand „kann es passieren, dass dabei die Birne oder die Sicherung durchbrennt."  
Der Doctor starrte ihn an, als habe der Captain nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Aber dann musste er plötzlich lachen und nickte.  
„Jap – ungefähr so."  
Er wollte sich gerade wieder der Konsole zuwenden, als Jack erneut nachhakte und mit jetzt sehr leiser, ruhiger Stimme sagte: „Es bleibt trotzdem die Frage, warum du mir den Schlüssel geben wolltest..."  
Der Doctor überlegte einen Moment, lehnte sich dann mit der Hüfte gegen die Konsole und senkte den Kopf.  
„Weil ich nicht wollte, dass du ein zweites Mal meinetwegen irgendwo für Jahrhunderte festsitzt. Weil ich wollte, dass es für dich auch dann weitergeht, wenn ich dich wieder hinter mir gelassen hätte." Er hob den Blick und sah Jack nun direkt in die Augen. „Weil ich dich damals aus Furcht vor dem was du bist zurückgelassen habe – und das, nachdem es meine Schuld gewesen war, dass du überhaupt zu dem geworden bist. Das war nicht fair, Jack. Ich habe mich nie bei dir entschuldigt und ... ich werde es auch nicht tun, denn wenn ich damit anfinge, dann müsste ich mich bei so vielen Wesen im Universum entschuldigen, dass ich zu nichts anderem mehr käme. Es tut mir leid, was damals geschehen ist. Es tut mir sehr, sehr leid, aber ich konnte es nicht ändern. Es lag nicht in meiner Macht. Aber gestern – gestern hatte ich es in der Hand, was weiter geschieht und ich wollte den selben Fehler kein zweites Mal begehen."  
Jack starrte den Doctor mit vor Fassungslosigkeit leicht geöffnetem Mund an.  
Niemals hatte er damit gerechnet, dass der Timelord mit ihm irgendwann auf diese Weise darüber sprechen würde, was auf dem Sateliten geschehen war.  
Er ging zu ihm rüber und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen.  
„Was ist heute anders als damals, Doctor?"  
Der Timelord senkte erneut den Blick, als er antwortete.  
„Heute weiß ich, wie wichtig du mir bist. Heute weiß ich..."  
Er verstummte.  
Jack sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, aber als der Doctor seinen Satz nicht vollendete, umfasste er sanft das Kinn des Timelords und hob daran seinen Kopf hoch, bis sie sich wieder in die Augen sahen.  
„Was weißt du heute, Doctor?"  
Der Timelord schluckte, aber dann endlich konnte er den Satz zuende sprechen.  
„Heute weiß ich, was ich für dich empfinde."  
Er hatte es nicht in seiner gesamten Tragweite ausgesprochen, aber diese Formulierung reichte dem Zeitagenten.  
Er schenkte dem Doctor ein warmes, zufriedenes Lächeln, bevor er seine Lippen in einem vorsichtigen Kuss auf die des Timelords legte. Einen Moment lang bewegten sie sich beide keinen Millimeter, dann erwiderte der Doctor den Kuss plötzlich. Und mit einer Dringlichkeit, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien und doch so richtig war, erforschte er den Mund des Mannes, der sich dieser Erkundung so überaus willig hingab. Einen Atemzug später fand der Timelord sich in den ihn vorsichtig umfassenden Armen von Captain Jack Harkness wieder, während der Kuss inniger und intensiver wurde - und beide wussten, dass der Doctor ihm von diesem Moment an weitaus mehr anvertraut hatte, als nur den Schlüssel zum unglaublichsten Schiff des Universums ...


End file.
